Through It All
by UK All The Way
Summary: Remus is weaker then normal after a full moon transformation. His friends are insanely worried. This is a oneshot, nonslash piece with a little language.


Here's a sweet little one-shot featuring Remus in the Marauder's Era. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!

Eclipse

* * *

It was the summer holidays. I was currently residing in France with my grandmother. It wasn't as if my parents said they didn't want me to come home but I know how much my lycanthropy hurts them. They can't stand to see me after a transformation. My grandmum has been trying to get me to visit her for ages so I decided I would take her up on the offer as my parents seemed to have been overly stressed as of late. I feel bad for imposing on her, mainly because of all the care I need before and after the full moon. She is the perfect candidate though because she used to work in the French version of St. Mungos and has had to tend many people like me.

According to his letters, Sirius has finally flown the coop and left his home. He says he's doing well and I believe him. He's living with James! How could he _not_ be having a brilliant time of it! I exchange letters with him and James almost daily and because my grandfather was a muggle and he had insisted there be a phone in the house I even had the occasional phone call from them. They would go into the muggle part of town and use a phone booth to call me, I could always hear the cars whizzing past in the background.

I was trying to write a letter to them in response to one I had received yesterday but I was finding it difficult to concentrate and keep my hand from shaking enough to write. The full moon had been a night ago and I still had a few days of combating its after-effects left. Sirius had called the morning after the moon and asked me how I was doing. I guess he was so used to actually being with me after a transformation that he had let himself get worried about me. When he had called I had been so weak I could barely even talk but my grandmum, knowing how important my friend's were to me, had held the phone up for me. I hadn't been able to say more than a few words before the effort of forming sentences and such had exhausted me. Grandmum had taken the phone and told Sirius that I was still too ill to talk to him but that I would call back. I guess that had made him worry more because he sent a letter the next day that read as follows:

_Remus,_

_What happened? Are you alright? Do you have any idea how worried James and I have been! We hate that we aren't with you and I guess it's hard for us to except someone else is taking care of you so we're getting ourselves worked up but still... You aren't usually THAT weak. I know your grandmother said you'd call us back but you haven't yet so now we've gone into worse case scenario mode (which is all your fault I'll have you know) and are extremely worried about you. If I pull out all of my gorgeous hair from stress you better recognize it's all on your account and buy me loads of candy! Gah...you've got to contact us Moony. We're going nutters here!_

_Your Friend with Less and Less Greying Hair,_

_Sirius_

I was now trying to write a letter to that response because my throat was still to raw and swollen to call. This was partly because I had contracted strep throat, which is also what had caused my transformation to be worse then usual (my body not being at it's best). Unfortunately, as was normal this soon after the full moon, I was still pretty weak and I couldn't even raise my hand without it shaking. Getting frustrated, I pushed the quill and parchment away. It was at that moment my grandmum decided to come in and check on me. Seeing my obvious annoyance and frustration she put down her tray of pain potions and sat down next to me. She couldn't give me any potions to help get rid of my sore throat or fever because they would contradict with the pain potions, which right after a transformation were vital to me not whimpering and blubbering like a three-year-old.

"You vish to contact your friends?" Yes, my grandmum spoke both English and French, having been raised by British parents in France and she didn't have too much of an accent. I even spoke a bit of French because of her. I nodded.

"Vell, vhy do I not call them and ask them to visit? Would you like zat?" I nodded emphatically, eyes shining. She smiled and then left, I presume to use the phone.

When she came back, about fifteen minutes later, she was followed by two very sooty boys who had obviously just gone through the Floo network. When James saw me his eyes went wide. I guess I probably look awful. I know I must be flushed from the fever and I have bruises and cuts all over the place but I can't see how I could look bad enough to surprise James! Sirius got this sad look and came and sat on the foot of my bed. Before anyone could say anything my grandmother had her hands on her hips.

"Now boys, I dare say zat you know how to handle Remus after his transformations BUT you must be more gentle than usual because Remus is also ill. He 'as gotten strep throat and lost 'is voice. Zat is why he has not called you, he cannot speak! I vill be downstairs if you need anything." My grandmother left and closed the door behind her. I could hear her purple heeled shoes going down the steps. As soon as she was gone Sirius and James began talking at the same time. I waved for them to stop and repeat themselves.

"Bloody hell, Moony! You've done a number on yourself this time! You look like hell, run over." said James. "Although," he continued, spying the tray of potions I had yet to take. "If you're downing all this stuff I guess you must be kinda on the numb side eh?" I nodded, not that it was true. On the contrary, I feel like utter shit. It was pointless trying to tell them this however and it would just make them worry more if they did manage to understand me.

Sirius had grabbed my would-be-letter and got a rather odd type of smile on his face. One that means he's sorry for something but admitting it would be a personal insult to his manhood.

"Looking at this, well, at least I know you weren't just being lazy when you didn't call us. I was all ready to come in here and lecture whilst waving about bits of hair I've pulled out!" I smiled at him and James chuckled. "So, you can't even write?" I shook my head and grabbed the parchment from him and retrieved the quill from somewhere around my feet. Sirius and James looked at me intently as I brought the tip of the quill to the parchment. As I had known it would, my hand began shaking and when I tried to write something as simple as my name the lines came out squiggly it was impossible to read. James whistled.

"My, my, poor Moony." Sirius nodded but the corners of his mouth were twitching all the same as he fought to look solemn.

"Yes, how the mighty have fallen. Our dear scholar Moony, reduced to writing in a language akin to chicken scratch. How pained you must be when you think of your normally perfect-in-every-way handwriting!" I glared at him, making both of the other boys laugh. As I mock pouted James sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"All kidding aside, we've missed you Remy. This is the first summer we haven't spent together. We used to all just meet somewhere but that's rather difficult with you in France! Remind me what possessed you to come here for the holidays?" I could only shrug. I hadn't told my friends about the situation at home and I didn't particularly want to. I mean, Sirius had it way worse then me; compared to him I had no right to complain. At least my parents love me; it's the werewolf bit they hate.

Without any warning I began coughing violently, unable to stop or draw even close to enough oxygen. Startled, James' grip around my shoulders tightened and I vaguely registered Sirius putting a hand on my arm. Slowly, the fit passed, leaving me panting slightly with a very painful throat.

"Remus? Should we go get your grandmum?" Sirius asked worriedly. I shook my head and pointed to a pitcher of water and glass on my dresser. Following my finger and seeing the water James stood up and filled the glass. He brought it over to me and held it out. I took it and raised it to my lips, the damnable shaking of my hands causing some water to slosh out of the glass. Then Sirius' hands were on mine, keeping the glass still. His mouth was set in a grim line and his eyes seemed clouded.

After I downed the glass I leaned back heavily on my pillows. Just the effort of being awake for so long and the coughing fit had me thoroughly exhausted. I felt my eyelids fluttering closed and Sirius getting off the bed.

"We'll leave you to rest now mate. It's been good seeing you. Get better quick so you can come visit us!" A nod was my only response to Sirius.

"Yeah, when you're feeling up to it let's meet at Diagon Alley or something. Then we can invite Peter as well." said James.

"Well, bye then Remy."

"Rest up mate."

I fell asleep with a smile on my face and the voices of my friends ringing in my ears. I knew no matter what happened at home, no matter what discrimination I would ever face, I would always have my friends standing by my side through it all.


End file.
